Chasing After Love
by DHackw5090
Summary: Caitlin is a rich NORMAL girl, who just wants to have fun. So when her sister comes back with her boyfriend, she starts to fall in love, but that's a very bad thing. She was taught that you can't get everything, but if she can't get him, then she'll just


This is another story be my friend Caitlin714 and I! I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
TITLE- Chasing After Love  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- I own no one and neither does Caitlin.  
  
Summary- Ok, so, let's just get this over with. My name is Brittany, and I got a friend named Caitlin who's sister is Beth. So one night, Beth comes back home from Duke University and wants to show her new boyfriend Jeff Hardy to her parents. So my friend's mom and dad are out of town so it's just Caitlin and her brother (whose a HUGE wrestling fan) Joey is at home. So Beth comes back with Jeff and Caitlin and him get along pretty well, but never hardly has time to talk because of Joey and his friend Josh always bugging Jeff with stupid questions. So, anyway Beth is a pretty cool chick and is REALLY nice and has a lot of things in common with Jeff, but Caitlin can't help but like Jeff, because they too have a lot in common. So later Caitlin falls in love with Jeff, and in the inside, Jeff has already fallen for Caitlin in a instant, but will Jeff come out of it when Caitlin meets a new guy and is asked to marry him? Or will Jeff or someone else (like a little brother) stop it. And will Caitlin stop trying to get with Jeff and find out that blood is thicker than water, or will she keep Chasing After Love?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1-ME  
  
  
  
Hi, I'm Caitlin. Caitlin Turner, but everyone calls me Kate. I live in the average town of Minot, North Dakota. It's nothing to do here, maybe it's because it snows all the time, but oh well. I have a brother who's 14, his name is Joseph, but we call him Joey for short. I have a sister who's 24, she's doing extra college time, I don't know why though. She's actually in Durham, North Carolina as we speak, she goes to Duke University, one of the top colleges I know. We are in a smart family, not to brag though. Her name is Beth. I'm 22, and I still live with my mom, and I know it's babyish, but I love my mom! I don't go to college anymore, but I have a job. My sister is supposed to be coming back with her "New" boyfriend Jeff. She say's he's some famous guy, but I really wasn't paying attention to her, after she said.  
  
"Ding Dong!" Oh great, the doorbell. Well, they messed up my good thinking time. I ran down the stairs to our spacious living room to open the door.  
  
"Hey, sister!" Great. Just great.  
  
"Hey Beth!" I said hugging Beth.  
  
"Well, if it isn't good to come home to my family and friends!" She said making her way inside the house. I was just about to close the door when a hand stopped it. I looked at the hand, it had rusted blue nail polish, and it was tanned. "What the?" I asked as I opened the door back. There I saw him. He had weird looking hair and green eyes that could hypnotize you.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you at all." I said trying to apologize.  
  
"No problem, I was getting her bags anyway."  
  
"Really I am. Come in please."  
  
"Thanks." He walked in and looked around the house. There was no one here but me. Mom was vacationing in the Bahamas again and Dad was busy with a client in New York. My Mom and Dad are lawyers, if you must know, so just picture our house. I could hear my sister's shoes clapping as she made it around the corner back to us.  
  
"Kate!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want you to meet Jeff. Jeff this is Caitlin and Caitlin this is Jeffery."  
  
"Hi." I said shaking his hand.  
  
"Where's mom and dad?" Beth asked.  
  
"Well, you know Mom's gone vacationing in the Bahamas, and Dad's in New York."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Henderson again?" My sister asked me.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, where's Joey?"  
  
"Over Josh's house."  
  
"Call him and tell him to bring his friend over for dinner."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please for me."  
  
"Whatever." I said going over to the phone. I could hear Beth giggling in the hallway, but ignored it. I looked out the window before calling Josh's house. I guess it was going to snow again.  
  
After calling Josh and telling him to come over with Joey and not to bring his dog over three times, I went into the kitchen.  
  
"So what do you do?" I asked going into the kitchen and standing right next to Jeff while he was tossing the salad.  
  
"So you don't know me?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I'm Jeff Hardy and I'm a professional wrestler." he said wiping his hand on his apron.  
  
"Well, you seem so sure of yourself."  
  
"I know." He said smirking.  
  
I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"So, Beth told me that you're brother like wrestling."  
  
"Yeah, he eats and sleeps it."  
  
"Sounds like me when I was child."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hum, so where are you from?"  
  
"Cameron, North Carolina."  
  
"Oh that's sweet!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Southern Boy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You the southern boy, meaning you would do anything for your mama."  
  
"Yeah, I would. If she hadn't had died." He said his smile going away.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, it's ok."  
  
"I should get going. I'm sorry."  
  
"No really, it's ok."  
  
"Ok." I said leaving the kitchen. Idiot. Learn about him before you make comments. I'm so stupid! I walked past the door as soon as Josh and Joey came stepping in.  
  
"Hey, kiddo." I said going up and rustling up Joey's hair and doing the same to Josh's.  
  
"Why am I here?" Josh asked me.  
  
"Well, I thought that you two guys would want to meet someone famous but nevermind." I said backing away.  
  
"Famous? Who? Where? When?" asked Joey and pulling on my precious arm.  
  
"Hold on, not to fast Jeff Gordon." I said. "Well, you guys do like wrestling right?"  
  
"YEAH!" The both screamed in unison.  
  
"Well, Beth brought back her boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, great!" Joey sighed. You see we really like Beth, but she can get prissy sometimes.  
  
"Yeah, well, her boyfriend's name is Jeff."  
  
"Jeff?" Josh asked me.  
  
"Jeff Hardy," was all I had to say to make them go berserk.  
  
"Where?" Josh asked.  
  
"You'll see him at dinner, now go and get cleaned up." I said as they ran upstairs and got their sleeping bags together.  
  
I walked into my room to change from my street cloths and actually think. While I was showering the picture of Jeff kept coming up. Knowing me, I tried to make it stop by thinking of B2k, but it wouldn't go away. Ugh. This was just hopeless. I got out of the shower, and changed into a black flower skirt and a white top with black words like beautiful, smart, colorful, demon, and my favorite angel! I put on my black and white tennis shoes and made my way downstairs and accidentally bumped into my sister.  
  
"Sorry." I said getting up and pulling her up with me.  
  
"Well, just watch out next time."  
  
"Stupid bitch." I murmured.  
  
"What was that?" Beth asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said innocently.  
  
"Oh, I thought you said something."  
  
"Nope. How long is Jeff going to be here?"  
  
"Till the end of the week."  
  
"The end of the week!?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's a little long. Doesn't he want to see HIS family?"  
  
"We did."  
  
"WE DID? What?"  
  
"Keep your voice down." Beth said whispering.  
  
"Fine. You did what!?"  
  
"He had two weeks off for vacation. So I spent a week with his family, and now it's his turn to spend his last week with mine."  
  
"Well, mom won't be home for another 2 weeks and dad WILL be home by Monday!"  
  
"Well, good. Since it's Saturday, he'll get to meet daddy." Beth said going into the kitchen with me following her. When I went into the kitchen, I saw Josh and Joey just staring at Jeff and Jeff just laughing at them.  
  
"Are you serious?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jeff said.  
  
"You like Titanic?" Joey asked. I just had laughed.  
  
"For the last time yes!" Jeff said looking up at me.  
  
"It's such a girlie flick man." Joey said shaking his head and turning his attention to Josh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all." I said going and sitting down next to Josh when my hand accidentally touched Jeff's, I just felt something, but brushed it off. This was going to be one hell of a weekend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ok, people. My e-mail is broke, so if you want to talk to me just give me an Instant Message! Thanks and this was the first chapter, and I hope everyone at home enjoyed it, so please review and one love! One Love, Brittany and Caitlin714!) 


End file.
